


Friend's Don't

by browney3dgirl6



Series: Animal Kingdom (TV) Songfics [3]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Surfing, Swimming Pools, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, derian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Some short stories of Deran and Adrian's teenage 'realationship'. The song 'Friends Don't' by Maddie & Tae inspired this fanfic, so go check it out while you're reading this (:
Relationships: Deran Cody & Adrian Dolan, Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Series: Animal Kingdom (TV) Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Friend's Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This song just screamed Deran/Adrian to me, especially when I thought about their younger years. Let me know what you think!

** Friend’s Don’t  **

_They don’t cancel other plans_

_Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_

_They don’t hear each other’s names and forget to concentrate_

_Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_

It was mid-afternoon; Deran and Craig had just come in from surfing the waves. Deran was planting his board in the sand while Craig planted his giant ass on the sunny beach.

“Yea man, you’re coming tonight right? It’s gonna be awesome!” Craig exclaimed looking up at Deran. He knew Craig was referring to some party Renn had no doubt told him about. “Hell yeah I’ll be there! There’ll be hot girls, right?” Deran added that last part more for Craig’s benefit than his own. Craig just stared at him wide eyed, “Dude, I’m going. . .” Deran was supposed to infer for himself; no girls equaled no Craig, got it.

Deran just laughed at his older brother and was about to join him when he heard someone shout _that_ name. Deran whipped his head around almost instantly, trying to find the boy matching the shouted name. He saw their buddy Colby reaching to greet Adrian in a bro hug.

He hadn’t seen Adrian in a few weeks; things were _weird_ between them, to say the least. Deran just couldn’t look away, until, he heard Craig behind him, “Helloooo, bro are you even listening?!” Deran turned to his brother, “Yea, yea, the party tonight. . . sounds cool” he trailed off already turning his attention back to Adrian and Colby. “Bro I swear you never fuckin' pay attention!” Craig huffed in response. Deran wished some ditzy girl would come along and distract Craig right about now.

Before his wishes could be granted, he made eye contact with those dark blues. Adrian was headed his direction, and Deran moved to meet him, wanting to keep Craig out of their conversation. Deran spoke first, offering Adrian a fist bump; “Hey man, what’s up?” Adrian returned the greeting, giving a shrug of his shoulders in response. “I haven’t seen you around school lately”, Adrian offered lamely. Now Deran was the one to shrug his shoulders, “You know how it is. . .”; Adrian did, all _too_ well. Adrian decided to give him a pass; he needed his friend tonight, and not the pissy version that often came around.

“You wanna hang later, maybe do some night surfing and whatever?” Adrian added that last part not meeting the other boys stare. Deran meant to hesitate before answering, but he found himself spewing out, “Yea sure man that sounds cool,” before he could stop himself. At that Adrian looked up to meet Deran’s piercing blues. They stood like that for a time, blue to blue; saying nothing yet _everything_. Deran could feel his whole-body pulsing, just begging him to break their trance.

Before either boy had the chance, Craig had bounced up beside them. “Sup Adrian!” Craig cheered as he patted Adrian on the back. He continued on, “Der invite you to the rager tonight, it’s gonna be epic man!” Deran closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face, _shit_ , he’d already forgotten about the party. Deran spoke for Adrian, “Uhh he can’t go, he uh has some shit wrong with his car. . . I gotta help him with it.” Craig got this incredulous look on his face as he spoke, “Come on, you guys _cannot_ miss this...” Deran cut him off, “It’s gonna be lit, I know. There’ll be plenty of other parties’ man, relax.” Adrian stood there looking from brother to brother, unsure of his place.

Deran’s savior had finally came; some brunette in a string bikini was sauntering up to Craig, capturing his full attention. Deran breathed out a sigh of relief, as Craig hollered behind him, “Later losers! I’ll let you know what your sorry asses missed out on!”

At last they were alone again, that unwavering eye stare trying for a comeback. Adrian raised his right eyebrow in question, Deran exhaled, “He’s just been a lot lately, I need a fuckin’ break.” And again, Adrian gave him a pass; after all, they were ‘friends’.

_Friends don’t call you in the middle of the night_

_couldn’t even tell you why_

_They just felt like saying “hi”_

_Friends don’t stand around, playing with their keys_

_Finding reasons not to leave_

_Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_

_Get a little too close_

_We do, but friends don’t_

Several hours later, after the sun had set, Deran and Adrian were paddling their way out to surf the night. It was relaxing and brought a calm both they boys craved.

The waves began to die down after a time and the two teens decided to head back to shore. They were on either side of the Scout removing their wet-suits, both trying to avoid eye contact. Now dressed again, Deran bent to shake his long locks, showering Adrian with droplets as he went. Adrian smirked at him, “Gee thanks man” as he shook his own head. Deran smiled at him with a wink, “Anytime man.”

It was late by now, or really early, depending on how you looked at it. Deran began to fiddle with his key ring, twisting it all around his finger. He knew it was time to take Adrian home, but he wasn’t ready for that, he never was.

Adrian broke their neutral silence, “Hey Der, thanks for hanging with me tonight, I know you had that awesome party and all,” he finished with a half smile. “You did me the favor really,” Deran replied returning a genuine smile.

Deran was terrible at small talk and Adrian wasn’t his usual chatty self tonight; he was having a hard time coming up with reasons not to leave. Deran closed the gap between them, meeting Adrian round the passenger side. Their blues met each other and Deran waited for Adrian to speak. When he didn’t, Deran reached out and placed his palms against the Scout, pinning Adrian in between. He could feel Adrian’s body heat rising as his own heart-rate quickened. Deran leaned in and Adrian met him, their lips colliding into one another.

Deran moved his body, pinning Adrian to him while grabbing his face to intensify the kiss. Adrian clung to Deran’s hips, burying his fingers deep within. They were starting to feel other parts of their bodies reacting. Deran reached between them and began to undo Adrian’s buttons, dropping his pants to the ground. Deran bent to his knees and grasped Adrian’s thighs, resting a hand on either side. As Deran took him in, Adrian sighed heavily and drug his fingers through Deran’s mane. Deran moaned in response and sped up the process. He loved the sweet sounds Adrian made as Deran made him come. Once his breathing was stilled, Adrian reached to tug Deran’s pants down, and bent to return the favor. Deran turned them so he could rest his back side against the Scout. As Adrian sucked him off, he loved hearing the sounds he elicited from Deran, bringing him to his explosion. They both cleaned themselves up and re-dressed without speaking.

Deran got in the Scout and started it up; Adrian followed suit and hopped into the passenger seat. There were two ways to get to Adrian’s place, one long and one short. Deran opted for the long one, enjoying night drives and a little more time with Adrian. Adrian took note, Deran wasn’t trying to push him away tonight.

They stayed silent during the drive and Deran dropped him off with a simple wave an a “night.” Adrian was just happy he’d said anything. It was around three in the morning when Adrian’s head hit the pillow, he was exhausted but couldn’t fall asleep. He was stupidly wishing Deran was here next to him; just once he wanted to wake up next to him.

His eyes were finally starting to drift off when his phone started buzzing beside him. Adrian huffed but picked it up to answer, who the hell was calling at this hour? “Hello?” Adrian mumbled. He heard someone clear their throat before responding; “hi”, it was Deran. Adrian sat up suddenly, startled to hear his voice. “Der i-is everything okay?” Deran took a moment to respond before he said, “Yea man everything’s good. . . I just wanted to say ‘hi’.” Deran’s code for ‘I just wanted to hear your voice’, Adrian had learned. Adrian knew they were _just_ friends, but _friends_ don’t do these things.

_They don’t almost say “I love you”_

_When they’re downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_

_They don’t talk about the future and put each other in it_

_And get chills with every accidental touch_

It was the weekend after the late-night phone call. Deran had at least showed his face at school throughout the week, and didn’t ignore Adrian, so Adrian was feeling pretty good about their ‘friendship’.

They were sitting at their usual spot on the beach that night; it was deserted except for the two of them. They’d been drinking for several hours and were both feeling pretty buzzed now. Deran had lit a joint and the boys were passing it back and forth between them. Every time their fingertips touched Adrian got chills.

Deran was talking about how he wanted to get his own place off the beach one day. “Don’t you already have a house on the beach though?” Adrian questioned. “Not really, that’s Smurf’s place. When I move out, I want my own place, no conditions” Deran retorted. This wasn’t the first time Deran had told Adrian of his wishes to escape Smurf’s hold, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Adrian played into his fantasies, “Yea you could walk to work and walk to surf.” Deran snickered at him, “Yea you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Adrian just shrugged, not really sure what he was getting at. Deran surprised him by adding, “Yea sure you can live with me, you can walk to work and I’ll walk to surf” he said with a wink. Adrian had to keep from choking on the joint as he processed what Deran just said; Deran must be _really_ drunk.

He waited for Deran to say something like he was just joking or whatever, but he was just staring at Adrian intently. “Der I love y-That idea!” _shit_ , Adrian almost told Deran he loved him; he must be drunk, and high off his ass. Deran raised his eyebrows and replied “Yea?”. Adrian just nodded to keep from almost confessing anything else.

_I keep telling myself this might be nothing_

_But one look in your eyes and, God, there’s something_

_You can lie to me and say you don’t_

_But I know you do, and I love you too_

The teenage boys somehow ended up alone that night at the Cody compound. Baby boy was probably being left out of something yet again. He would have cared if it weren’t for Adrian coming over. Deran was in the pool resting his elbows over the side, while Adrian sat next to him outside of the pool, feet dangling in the water. They’d opted for weed over booze tonight, and were passing a joint back and forth.

Adrian had been arguing with himself _all_ week whether he should ask Deran or not, what was going on between them. Lost in his thoughts, he came back to be met with Deran’s sparkling blue eyes. One look in those baby blues and, damn, there’s something. Adrian recognized Deran would lie to him about what they were, but he _knew_ Deran felt it too.

Before he could express any of this, Deran placed his palms on either side of Adrian’s hips, trying to grab him up. Adrian got out of his thoughts immediately and looked Deran dead in the face, “Don’t!” Deran gave him an evil smile as he spoke, “You threatening me Dolan?” Adrian placed his palms on the cement, trying to stabilize himself, but it was too late; Deran was hauling him off the side and tackling him into the water. Deran was laughing like a crazy man, while Adrian began to tackle him back. Several tackles later, they boys were out of breath and clinging to the side of the pool, fingertips touching. Deran’s eyes could almost pierce light into Adrian’s dark pools as they bore into one another. Adrian could live with how things were because they were _friends_ ; they do, but friends don’t.

_We do, but friends don’t_

_Uh uh uh_

_Friend’s don’t_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it (:
> 
> Tumblr: browney3dgirl6


End file.
